Forbidden Fruit
by arisaswordheart
Summary: Three Dittos see an apple. Trouble ensues. But what happens when you throw a Munchlax in as well? More Trouble. :D Oneshot.


**

* * *

Forbidden Fruit****

* * *

Author's Note:** Let's not make this too long, shall we? Anyway, the idea was my brother's (elaborated on by myself) so I guess I should say I was inspired by him or something? He's known as 'happyfroggy' and a variety of other apple-related names, but he's not on He just haunts the Pokemon section. Enjoy? 

Also: I know the names aren't very original – that's just the way it is. Deal with it. Hey, my Twilight readers. Yes, the name idea came from Twilight, sorry if you thought I was updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own or claim to own any aspect of Pokemon.

--

* * *

Support Notes for Incompetent Pokemon people like me:

Ditto has the form of a purple amorphous blob with a simplistic face. Ditto is able to rearrange its cellular structure into anything at will, but it usually changes into another Pokémon nearby. The only things that can make it change back are being defeated and the Ditto laughing.

* * *

--

The three Dittos made their way amiably up the wide path which hung out on the side off the cliff. Strangely enough, they had named themselves One, Two and Three – just so they knew who they were – and were talking to each other in that language which only other Pokemon can know.

"Oh!" One stopped short, making Two and Three collide with him as he stared at the apple high on the tree.

Two and Three also turned their heads skywards to gaze at the fruit, which swayed slightly in the breeze. It was tantalizing, but they knew none of them would be able to reach it.

But what about a combined effort?

Three began to climb over Two until he got to One and was standing on top of him. He motioned for Two to do the same, and, getting the idea, she clambered up also – with a measure of difficulty.

The three stretched and strained, reaching up to try and grab the apple. So close and yet so far – that was annoying, really. There were all of about two inches between apple and no apple. Finally, giving up, Two leapt off Three and landed back on the beaten path.

One and Three watched, still stacked upon each other and mystified, as she took one careful, measuring look at the apple and _morphed_ into an apple. They couldn't help but crack up and Two could not contain her laughter and changed back also.

"I don't think you would taste very nice." Three commented, as he stifled another laugh, rolling off One, who gave him a glare. Two gave him a look as well and morphed into an apple once again, sitting serenely where she had been before.

One and Three glanced at each other and followed likewise, turning into apples. The three apples sat on the path, not moving an inch – as apples obviously do not move – and absolutely nothing happened for the few minutes.

There was a stomp, suddenly, and then another. The three Ditto-apples on the path tried as well as they could to see – or hear – who or what it was. Sadly enough, apples don't exactly have eyes or ears – it didn't make much sense for them to even try at all.

Unbeknownst to them, a Munchlax made its happy way up the path and the splash of red caught his eye amongst the green of the leaves in the trees. Well, well, an apple? Unfortunately, he wasn't able to reach it either.

But why try so hard when there are three apples sitting on the ground? He had no idea that they were Dittos, of course, and they had no idea who – or what – he was either. They weren't alarmed enough to change back and they would have never thought of what would happen next. Hmm, what would you do if there were apples sitting on a path?

Three felt himself being picked up and froze in shock – even though he obviously could not actually move in the first place, but no matter. Munchlax looked at it appraisingly, inspecting it. It was too good to be true…Perhaps this was some kind of trap? One of those un-funny jokes from his Munchlax friends?

Nah.

Flinging all the Ditto-apples into the air he munched them down in quick succession even as the Dittos became aware of their fate and the crunching pain.

Their fate in the dark depths of Munchlax's stomach.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha. (How short. Darn this shortness.) Oneshot until otherwise. Got any ideas for apple stories? Like the one I remember vaguely with Meowth and Pikachu and the apple? Pikachu was nice enough to share.

**Review** please? Otherwise I'll probably never come back to this section again… xP

* * *


End file.
